We're Having a Baby Shuichi
by Koukou Ra-men
Summary: No this is not an mpreg story, yes a baby will be born, or will it. Will Shuichi see his second greatest wish come true, or will society destroy it all. Also will Eiri be able to stand having his whole life inspected just so that dream can come true.
1. Excitiment

Well this is my first story in a while. I hate writing story's that I can't attach some semblance of possible to. I know that in a fanfic anything is possible, but I try to make it as logical as possible. So I'm actually looking over info about this subject as I write this story. It's really just a though that has been stuck in my mind for awhile. While the technology doesn't yet exist to accomplish the reality of my story, I think it one day will.

So on with the story.

* * *

K tightened his finger on the trigger of one of his favorite guns. The pistol showing his love for it as it gleamed in the artificial light He was a seconds away from screwing Touma's orders and blasting a hole in the floor of Bad Luck's recording studio. Once again they had stopped and had to restart a song thanks to a certain pink haired singer. All day Shuichi kept getting distracted and starring into space. While it was normal for him to do this two or three times a day, this had been the 12th time in the last hour, things were getting really ridiculous.

"Shuichi you baka, if you don't start paying attention were never going to get out of here." Suguru's voice sounded over the speaker, once again berating Shuichi's lack of attention.

In the sound booth Shuichi started jumping up and down, his head phones almost falling off. The black tank top and bright pink shorts following ripples around him. "I'm sorry guys I can't help it, I'm just so excited, Eiri is picking me up today and were heading to the clinic." Shuichi`s voice cracked a little at the mention of the clinic.

While the look on his face was that of pure joy and a little embarrassment from again being told off for not paying attention, Shuichi didn't care. Today was the day that he would finally find out if everything had been for nothing or if he really was going to have his greatest wish. Well newest greatest wish.

Hiro`s voice came over the speaker system next, "we know your excited Shuichi, believe us you've talked about nothing else for the last few months, but we have to get the last track done if were going to have the CD released on time." A sigh left the guitarist lips as he once again had to remind his friend about the schedule they were on. Really he loved Shuichi to death, but he needed to calm down or he would never get to the clinic on time.

So sitting back in a huff Hiro looked up at K from his own seat behind the control panel, "calm down K we'll get the song done in time. Shuichi always delivers."

Slowly lowering his gun K pointed at the sound programmer, "Alright let's try this again." Inside the sound booth Shuichi took a deep breath and started once more to sing their soon to be newest hit, "Thump."

* * *

Later that day, outside of NG Eiri Yuki leaned against the side of his black sports car. He stood there with a cigarette in his hands wearing his normal black pants and a light blue button up shirt. A pair of sunglasses hid his eyes from the last rays of the setting sun. The seconds ticked by as he waited for his hyper, little lover to come running out of the building so that they could go to their five o'clock appointment at the Usagi Fertility Clinic. As he took one last drag for his cigarette the doors of NG flew open and Shuichi ran head long into Eiri. At the last moment Eiri dropped his cancer stick and caught Shuichi around the middle.

"Eiri, I missed you, did you miss me." Shuichi`s overly hyper voice filled the air and Eiri could only stand there and shake his head, long use to Shuichi`s over hyperness. Cliching to his boyfriend of the last five years Shuichi giggled happily and placed a quick kiss on Eiri's mouth.

Normally the site of two men kissing, especailly with how loud Shuichi yelled out Eiri's name, would cause fans to come rushing and a few angered looks from some of the people that would flock over with them. The lack of either of these things a statement of how well the gun totting manager is able to keep people away with his presence alone. That isn't to say that a few people did stare, heck a few paparazzi snapped some pics real quick before hightailing it out of the area, just everyone kept their distance.

"Yes brat, I missed you. Now let go of my neck so we can be on time for our appointment." While Eiri spoke in an annoyed tone, the smile on his face told Shuichi he wasn't all that upset. Either way Shuichi quickly let go of Eiri and climbed into the car. Going around to the other side Eiri climbed in as well and they were on their way.

* * *

So that's just the short start I've written out to test the waters. I have thinks planned for the story and I just want to see if people will actually look at it. I wont say, I'll write if I get some number of reviews, instead I'll write as long as people open it up. So I will try to post a chapter when the counter saying someone viewed the story goes up.

See Ya!


	2. The Clinic

Alright I want to thank the two reviews I got. I will admit I was surprised to get them, also both days that I read the reviews was a horrible day at work, so the reviews made my day.

ironstringbean: thanks, so here's the next chapter.

lugwiglover14: in all truth, I can't believe that you've never heard of a cig being called a cancer stick. I've read it before and just thought to use it. Though I'm glad I gave you an eye opener.

* * *

Within the black sports car Shuichi's seat belt did nothing for keeping him in place. Instead he bounced in his seat, looking excitedly out the window the entire trip. The closer the duo got to the clinic the more Shuichi seemed to be channeling the spirit of a chocoholic kid on their way to Hershey Park.

Eiri for his part acted as Shuichi was doing nothing out of the ordinary, then again this is Shuichi, and so what he is doing isn't really out of the ordinary for him. Instead Eiri just lets a simple smirk settle on his face, the only sign of his own joy. Outside the weather reflects the couple's state of mind as the sun beats down nearby parks filled with laughing children.

Finally Eiri starts to slow down and makes a right turn into a small parking lot outside a simple brown building. Outside of the building a few people with signs in their hands yell profanities as the car passes. It is at this moment that Shuichi's mood starts to lessen. Tears dot the corners of Shuichi's eyes as Eiri speeds up a little bit to park the car behind the clinic in an enclosed lot.

A sigh escapes Eiri's lips as the tears in Shuichi's eyes begin to thicken. Slowly Eiri pulls Shuichi tight into his arms. "Calm down Shuichi, it'll be alright, people like that just need something to complain about."

Shuichi takes a deep breath and clings to Eiri's chest. "Eiri, why do they have to be so mean? Th...they think." Eiri place a kiss to Shuichi's lips, a kiss that quiets Shuichi instantly. "Calm down, let's forget about them and go see the doc." Shuichi nods before detangling himself from Eiri and climbing out of the car. Getting out after him Eiri locks his car before heading inside.

* * *

Within the plain looking building is a waiting room with calming cream walls and thick pale blue carpets. Soft backed chairs, also pale blue in color, sit around the room with a few other people in them. Near the door they came in through a young girl, appearing no older than 17 sits nervously. Her eyes staring down at her lap, while her shoulders sag towards her chest.

At the counter Eiri signs the pair in before leading Shuichi over to a set of chairs nearby. Shuichi keeps his head down the whole time, obviously still upset over the screams of the protestors outside. Shaking his head Eiri nudges Shuichi with his arm to get his attention. Slowly Shuichi looks up, only to notice Eiri pointing at something across the room. Looking in the direction that Eiri is pointing a smile breaks over Shuichi's face.

There, only a few chairs away are a women and a man. The woman is elderly with greying hair and the gentleman has a pleased smile on his face. Between the two sits a woman with her hands lying softly on her obviously pregnant stomach.

"Soon we'll be like them Shuichi, getting ready to hold our own child." Tears of joy come to Shuichi's eyes as he nods his head repeatedly, "yeah." The smile staying on his face as he watches the scene Shuichi leans towards Eiri and lays his head on Eiri's shoulder.

* * *

It takes five minutes for a nurse that comes out to announce, "Mr. Shusegi, Mr. Shusegi." Looking up Eiri nods his head at the nurse before breaking Shuichi out of his thoughts, "come on Shu, it's our turn." Shuichi, shining fully once again, jumps up and drags Eiri by his hands over to the nurse.

Down a hallway with the same color and walls as the waiting room, Eiri and Shuichi are led to open of the closed wood doors. "Here we are Misters Shusegi; the doctor will be right in." Eiri nods thanks to the nurse as they step in and the door is closed.

Inside is a simple office, a desk of the same light wood as the doors. The carpet here was cream, while the walls were pale blue. A few soft backed brown chairs sit before the desk, the same ones that Eiri leads Shuichi over to so they can sit. Diplomas and bookcases sit against the wall and it is these Eiri studies while he waits for the doctor to come in.

It only takes a few minutes for an older man in his late 40s to enter the room. "Hello Mr. Usegi and Mr. Shindou. I'm Dr. Fumi." Heading over to the desk Dr. Fumi takes a seat in a sleek backed rolling chair. Reaching into a draw on the left side of his desk Dr. Fumi pulls out a packet.

Eiri tears his eyes away from the impressive diplomas that he was studying before he speaks to the doctor. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Fumi; we have come to you because from what we learned at your website you are an expert in this particular field."

Dr. Fumi nodded his head as he started looking through the file in his hands. At Eiri's side Shuichi is once again bouncing in his seat. "Yeah we were told that you can help me and Eiri have our own baby."

Looking up from the file Dr. Fumi smiles at Shuichi, "well I'm going to try." Setting the file down fully Dr. Fumi folds his hands together and begins to speak. "No Mr. Usegi and Mr. Shindou, I am going to be serious with you. This process will be long and you will have to pass a couple of tests."

Eiri raises his hand to pause the doctor, "what do mean by tests?" Dr. Fumi hands a paper from the file in front of him to Eiri. "Well first you need to prove that you can provide a nice and safe home. A home that is free of drug influence, is clean, and wont cause harm to the child." Handing another piece of paper to Eiri Dr. Fumi continues, "then you'll have to prove that you can not only care for your child, but that you have the patience to raise the child properly." Taking one last packet from the file in front of him Dr. Fumi adds, "then we'll have to test both of you DNA, and which ever one of you wants to be the 'mother' will have to have either their mother or a sister come in and give a donation of mDNA."

Eiri nods as he looks over all the papers that are handed to him. Beside him Shuichi starts to look worried, "that's a lot of stuff, we need to pass." Dr. Fumi nods his head with a faint smile, "yes, we like to ensure that people that use this technique to have children are able to care for the children they have."

Setting the paper that he has just finished looking over into his lap Eiri chooses to ask his questions. "Well doctor, in all truth I'm not to worried about the test. Shuichi will be the child's 'mother' so I'm sure his sister or mother will be happy to donate some mDNA. All I really would like to know is where our child will be growing?"

Dr. Fumi leans back in his chair as Eiri speaks; nodding everyone few words till Eiri is done. "Yes, well we have what we call an artificial womb. Essentially your child will grow here under ideal conditions. He or she will receive all of the proper nutrients that he or she needs. On top of that we can assure you that your child will only hear the sound of a steady heart beat, voice you want them to here, or only music you want them to here."

Eiri thinks it over, "well that sounds nice, but I would prefer to see one of these wombs before we sign up for anything else." Beside him Shuichi nods in agreement, "yeah, Dr. Fumi we would like to see the environment where our child will grow."

Dr. Fumi stands quickly and waves his hand to the door. "No problem sirs, if you'll just follow me." Eiri and Shuichi stand to follow Dr. Fumi out the door and back down the hallway. At a set of steel doors at the very end of the hallway Dr. Fumi slips a card into the scanner so the doors will open. On the other side of the door is another hallway of doors. Each door has a small window and the trio stops at the first door so Eiri and Shuichi can look in.

Inside the room has pale green wall and a white linoleum floor. A few pictures hang on the walls. Against the far wall is a medium sized semi circular bowl with a dome of clear plastic over it. Tubes run along the side of the filled with what appears to be blood. A small ball sits inside the domed bowl.

From behind them Dr. Fumi speaks. "What you're looking at gentlemen is a child that is in starting its second trimester. The walls will be painted any color you want and you can decorate and way you want. You will be able to spend all the time you want with your child and raise your child the way you see fit."

Eiri tilts his head to look down at the awed face of his lover. Shuichi can't tare his eyes from the sight of the little bundle. A sight, which could soon be his child. Smirking slightly Eiri looks back and Dr. Fumi "lets get the paper started."

* * *

Well there's the second chapter. So Eiri and Shuichi have a lot coming to them before they can have their child. But that shouldn't be a problem. After all Eiri is a nice, honest, and patient man I'm sure he can raise a child. Also Shuichi can keep a small baby calm and a house clean. Ok, I can't keep lying about this. We'll have to see if our fav couple will be able to pass the test. Or, will the protestors leak into the media and cause them even more problems.


	3. Haku

Well I hope that all that anyone who reads this has been having a good week and will continue to have a good week. My week has been nothing special, so I want any readers to have an even better week.

Baka Lover: Thanks for your opinion, so here's the next chapter.

Nazrita: Unless you're asking something silly, your question is never silly. Like all protesters the protesters that yelled at Eiri and Shuichi are protesting everything there not. As I give a hint with the one girl; this clinic may or may not be giving abortions, birth control, or may be even helping young un-wed women get pregnant. On top of that obviously the way that Eiri and Shuichi will have there baby is not normal so some people, especially those against the idea of same-sex couples raising a child, would defiantly be protesting. Also thanks for your review.

* * *

Eiri rubbed his head as a headache started its path from between his eyes to the sides of his head. Leaning forward Eiri began to rub small circles on each side of his head. In his small office with the door shut and locked. Before him the artificial glow of his computer lights up his face and the bags beneath his eyes.

Cries leak in underneath the door as the high pitched wail of a baby grates on Eiri's nerves. In the living room Shuichi is passing around as a small, fake baby cries in his arms. Rocking the baby slowly Shuichi tries to get him back to sleep.

"Come on now, please calm down, daddy is trying to work." Glancing at the door nervously Shuichi gets an idea. "Nenneko, nenneko, Nenneko yo. Yurika go no uta o, kanari ya ga uta u yo. Nenneko, nenneko, Nenneko yo." (1) Singing slowly Shuichi continues to rock the baby.

The fake baby starts to quiet so Shuichi sings some more. "Nenneko, nenneko, Nenneko yo ! Oraga akabo no Neta rusu ni, Azuki wo yonagete, Kome toide, Aka no mamma e Toto soete, Aka no ii-ko ni Kureru-zo !" (2) Looking back down to see the fake baby is not only quiet, but still Shuichi smiles and heads back towards his and Eiri's room. There beside the bed is a small red, Shuichi wanted pink but red was as close as Eiri would let him have, basinet. Setting the baby down inside the little basket Shuichi covers him and places a kiss on his head. ""Nenneko yo."(3)

* * *

Back in his office Eiri allows his head to drop before he slowly stands up and unlocks the door. Heading into the kitchen Eiri goes into the fridge for a beer, but sees there are none. "What the hell happened to all of my beer?"

"You didn't pick up any yesterday when you got low." Eiri flicks his head around to look at Shuichi by the door. "Remember Eiri you said you were going to start cutting back more, for the baby?" Turning back around Eiri doesn't say anything; instead he grabs the carton of milk and downs the whole thing instantly. Turning around to head back into his office Eiri pauses to throw out the milk carton. It's when Eiri tries to walk around Shuichi that Shuichi starts to really get pissed.

Spinning around, when Eiri fully walks around him, Shuichi stomps his feet and pokes Eiri in the back. "How dare you ignore me? I have been caring for little Haku all day cause you said that you needed to finish up a couple of chapters and now you want to start drinking. I swear Eiri you can't keep doing this. You have to take some responsibility if we want to pass this test."

Eiri spins around and glares at Shuichi. "Listen brat I have been trying to get my work done for the last day and a half, yet you seem incapable of keeping that plastic doll quiet for more than five minutes."

Shuichi doesn't back down, instead he launches a statement back at Eiri, "well for the last day and a half, you haven't watched Haku once. All you do is sit in your office. What's going to happen Eiri when I go back to work tomorrow? Are you going to watch Haku, are YOU going to care for him?"

Eiri glares at Shuichi unable to answer. Instead he turns are stomps back into his office, grumbling in his forced sobriety. Still at the kitchen door Shuichi allows his sneer to drop into a frown and he drags his body into the couple's room. Pausing at the bassinet Shuichi thanks God that the baby didn't wake up again. Dropping onto the bed, Shuichi berries his face into his pillow and falls asleep as a few tears leak from his scrunched up eyes.

* * *

The next morning reveals an empty bed to a barely awake Eiri. A crick in his neck reminds him that he did indeed sleep in his office chair, though it WAS NOT because he Shuichi had been right, at least that was what Eiri told himself the night before when he didn't head into the couples shared room. It took amount for Eiri to realize that it was a piercing scream that awoke him. A piercing cry, that now that he stood in the doorway, he knew came from the small bassinet that holds Haku. Pausing to look at the bed again, Eiri noted that Shuichi had already left for work, leaving the child for him to care for. Stepping closer to the plastic child Eiri stared down at the doll.

Finally unable to stand the screaming anymore Eiri reached down and lifted out the child. "Now what the hell do you want?" The fake baby obviously didn't answer him; instead he just continued to cry, though Eiri would swear later that the screams had in fact increased in volume. Holding the child out before him Eiri started to turn it this way and that as he worked out what it wanted.

It took Eiri only a moment to notice that the diaper on the doll was hanging a bit lower than it should. "So it needs to be changed. That should be simple enough." Carrying the doll over to a table that Shuichi had set up along the wall by the door Eiri laid it down and grabbed a new diaper. Getting the old diaper off wasn't that big of a deal, the hard part was getting the new diaper on. It seems that the people that designed these dolls wanted to make them as life like as possible. The only part that freaked Eiri out about this was how life like they made the diaper region.

As the now naked baby began to wiggle on the table top Eiri dumped some baby powder on its bottom and went to grab a new diaper. Though in the end that diaper was lost as little Haku decided that Eiri needed an extra punishment for ignoring him, the arc that shot out at Eiri was something that he would never have expected. The second the artificial urine hit him in on the left cheek he lifted the diaper to cover the projectile.

Jumping to the side as he covered the baby Eiri let out a shout. "WHAT THE HELL!" Using a baby wipe to clean himself up Eiri started at the once again wiggling doll. "I swear you're programmed to piss me off. That's it isn't it, Shuichi programmed you to drive me crazy. I know that I couldn't have been this bad when I was a child." Pausing for a moment to really look at the child's face Eiri had to add, "Though I wouldn't mind being told that I pissed on the old man's face when I was a baby." When the baby stopped peeing again Eiri he started the process of wiping the baby, adding more powder, and putting the new diaper on, once again.

While the diaper changed did quiet Hake for a moment, it did nothing to shut it up in the long run. It seemed as soon as Eiri wrested the squirming doll into an orange onesie, an outfit Shuichi had bought, Haku was crying was again. Staring down at the doll Eiri wanted to scream, what now, but he didn't. Instead he thought logically, the baby had just woken up and been changed. When HE was awake and had realized HIS bladder he always next wanted food, so that should be what the baby wants.

Lifting the child Eiri heads into the kitchen to look for a bottle and immediately find a few in the fridge, already made up. A note on the fridge reminds Eiri that he needs to add the bottles to a pot of boiling water to make it hot enough for the baby. So after setting the baby into a baby rocker in the living room Eiri sets a pot of water to boil. Five minutes later Eiri adds the bottle and waits five minutes before he lifts it out. Grabbing the bottle Eiri nearly drops it. "Why is that thing so frigin hot?" reaching down to grab the bottle Eiri walks to the sink and turns on the cold water. "Now I have to cool the bottom down." If Eiri knew one thing about babies he knew that the milk couldn't be to hot, or the baby would burn itself. A chuckle seemed to leave Eiri's lips as he though of Shuichi most likely learning that the hard way. Truthfully the brat was a mess in the kitchen. Eiri of course choose to ignore the fact that Shuichi had made up the bottle he was now holding.

Carrying the now cooled bottle into the living Eiri, lifted the oddly silent child out of its swing before he began feeding the brat. Haku latched onto the bottle quickly enough and Eiri decided to sit on the couch and watch TV while Haku ate. It didn't take long for Haku to polish off the whole bottle, leaving Eiri to wonder what next. "Alright it's eaten so now..." Starring at the things for a few minutes Eiri watched as some of the food gurgled back up. "What the hell." Lifting the baby up Eiri reached for a nap or something to catch the spit up; in the end he was to slow as chunky white goo found its way to his ruffled light blue shirt. "OH SHIT." Rushing over to the baby swing Eiri set Haku down in it before heading into the wash room to throw his shirt in the washing machine. "That better not sta.." A another string of cries cut Eiri off, causing him to rush back in the living room, now shirtless, to care for the baby.

* * *

At NG, Shuichi stares up at the clock while worrying his lip. Beside him Hiro is taking a sip from his water bottle. "What's wrong Shu, you been starin at the clock since you arrived this morning." Setting down his water bottle Hiro waved a hand in front of Shuichi's eyes to get his attention.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Shuichi looks over at Hiro's worried face. "I was just thinking about Haku. I left him with Eiri." Hiro waves off Shuichi's worries, "I'm sure he's fine." Shuichi grabs Hiro's arm with a few tears in his eyes. "You don't understand Hiro, Eiri hasn't been watching Haku since we got him three day ago. Instead he's been in his office and leaving it all to me. What if he can't?"

Anger seems to cross Hiro's face, "you mean that he left you to do all the work. What kind of idiot is he? Does he really think that he won't have to help raise his own child...Wait who is Haku?" Across the room Suguru's face takes on the same curios look that Hiro now has.

Looking back up at the clock Shuichi answers, "Haku is a plastic baby the doctor gave to us as our first test. We have to prove that we can care for a baby before we can have one." Hiro catches Suguru's eye and shrugs his shoulders. "So Eiri and you are getting some first hand experience, that good. Beside Shu, you need to let Eiri flounder a little so he is ready when your real little one comes along." Shuichi nods in agreement, though his face still looks worried, 'I just hope that when I get home Eiri won't have killed Haku.

With practice over Shuichi waves excitedly to Hiro before rushing home. On his mind is only the shape he'll find Haku in when he gets home. Picking up his speed Shuichi once again worries about what would happen if Haku did die in Eiri's care. "HOLD ON HAKU I'M ON MY WAY." Shuichi yells out as he takes a corner at even more speed. A nearby paparazzi right down what Shuichi has screamed down, as soon as he has clipped a few shots of the rushing boy.

* * *

Reaching the couples building Shuichi ignores the elevator and takes the stairs all the way up to the 12th floor. Panting hard Shuichi jogs a little slower to the door and jabs his keys in the lock. Silence greets Shuichi as the door swings open. Stepping into the silence carefully Shuichi can feel the tension, A tension that he's not sure if he's creating.

Heading into the living room Shuichi's eyes go wide and his breath catches in his throat. The sight before him is so shocking that he has to take a step back. Reaching up to rub his eyes Shuichi double checks he is seeing what he thinks he is seeing. For, there before him is his harsh lover Eiri Usegi fast asleep. The man is on his stomach, face in a couch pillow and left arm hanging off the couch. On the floor is Haku, is his bright pink, once again picked up by Shuichi, baby seat also fast asleep, the baby's plastic eye covered by its shiny lids. A few empty bottles and dirty bibs sit on the table. Eiri himself is shirtless and has a dirty towel over one shoulder. The sight is one that Shuichi doesn't want to ruin, so he slowly steps out of the room and towards the kitchen.

* * *

Yawning and lifting his heavy head Eiri wants to drop back off to sleep. Something though keeps him from returning to his sweet dreams of Shuichi and beer. 'That damn baby is crying again.' Is the first thought that passes through Eiri's mind, but. "No, wait there are no tears or screams filling the air. It takes Eiri a moment more to realize that what is keeping him awake is the silence of the room. Without opening his eyes Eiri flaps his arm about to find Haku's little carrier. The carrier itself is easy enough to find, the baby that was supposed to be inside of it was a bit harder.

After a moment it clicks in Eiri's head that Haku is not in his carrier. Jumping up Eiri looks down at the empty carrier. "Shit," dragging himself off the couch Eiri looks around the floor for the baby doll. Stumbling to his feet Eiri finally realizes that it wasn't the silence that woke him up, a soft voice singing.

Following the sound of the voice Eiri headed towards the kitchen where Shuichi stood feeding Haku and singing. "Nenneko, nenneko, Nenneko yo. Yurika go no uta o, kanari ya ga uta u yo. Nenneko, nenneko, Nenneko yo." A smile stayed on Eiri's face as he watched his lover

* * *

This one is a little longer than the last one. I'm going to try and continue making these chapters as long as possible.

As for the songs Shuichi sings, there old Japanese lullabies. I found them here, just remove the spaces.

blog/ japanese-lullabies-called- nenneko-yo- with-a-you tube/

1. Sleeping, sleeping,  
Sleeping, baby!  
The songs of the cradle,  
The canary sings  
Sleeping, sleeping,  
Sleeping, baby!

2. Sleep, sleep,  
Sleep, my child!  
When was my  
Baby made?  
In the third month,  
In the time of the blooming  
Of cherry-flowers.  
Therefore the color of the honorable  
Face of my child is the color of the cherry-blossom.

3. "Sleep, baby child"


	4. I'm What

Nazrita: Yeah, I think all parents learn the hard way how to raise a child. My mom always tells me how she knows she made mistakes with me that she changed when raising my sister. As for the name Haku, I don't actually know if Haku will be the baby's name. I just used the first name that popped into my hand. As for the baby's name, I haven't actually decided what the baby's name will be. I was originally going to ask the readers what they wanted to name the baby but last time I did that a reader reported me and I had to alter the story. So, well see what the baby will be named.

So here is the newest chapter. Let's see how the press reacts to Shuichi screaming out Haku's name as he runs down the street.

* * *

It took all of five hours for the news casters to have the newest celebrity gossip splashed all over japan. Renka Yuri, the hot new news anchor, was the first to tell all of the crying Japanese girls that their idols Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki were no longer together. Instead the lead singer of bad Luck was heard yelling out his new lover, Haku's name when rushing home after work earlier that day.

Tohma Segushi sat in his office looking over the news that would affect the future of his capital venture. Though the news that Shuichi, that pathetic brat, had actually hurt his precious Eiri by cheating on him with this Haku, that was enough to make him grin an evil grin. Sitting up Tohma immediately grabbed for his phone.

* * *

Back with Eiri, he's hard at work trying to catch up with his latest book, name not yet released. Outside his office Shuichi is attempting to cook a meal out of a cook book. Eggs are broken into a bowl and stirred quickly.

"Damn it," biting his lip Shuichi used the spoon for mixing to pull an egg shell from the bowl. "Alright, it was only one shell this time. I got it before I cooked it, so everything should be fine, this time." Setting the spoon down Shuichi grabs the cook book and reads the next step. "Alright, now I add a cup of milk, then some vanilla and lemon extract." Turning to grab the milk a banging at the front door causes Shuichi to jump and let go off the milk. "DAMN IT." Dropping to the ground Shuichi quickly grabs a rag and cleans up the spilt milk.

* * *

From his office Eiri spins around to glare at the door. "Who is that?" Just as Eiri is about to stand up Shuichi calls out from the other room, "I'll get it Eiri, just work on your book." Relaxing back Eiri turns back to his computer.

* * *

At the front door Shuichi wipes his hands on the bright yellow apron he's wearing before he answers the door. At first a large grin comes to Shuichi's face when he sees who it is; a smile that wilts quickly when Shuichi sees the look on his idol's face. At the door Ryuichi's face is completely stoic, even the pick bunny Kumagoro in his right hand looked pissed. Behind Ryuichi stands Tatsuha, a look of disgust is also on his face.

Feeling a little awkward Shuichi shuffles from foot to foot, "hey guys, what's up." "How could you Shuichi?" Ryuichi's voice holds none of its childlike essence; instead it's filled with disappointment. "What are you talking about?" Shuichi freezes staring at his idol in fear, "what have I done that is wrong?"

Tatsuha leans over Ryuichi to stare down at Shuichi, "we just saw it on the news Shuichi, and you're leaving Aniki for some boy named Haku." Shuichi's eyes go wide, "I'M WHAT!"

* * *

Back in his office Eiri has to pause in the middle of his typing again as the phone starts to ring. Knowing Shuichi is at the door Eiri stands up with a sigh and heads in the living room to grab the phone. As he lifts the phone to say hello he can here the person at the door ask, "How could you Shuichi?"

"Hello," Eiri's voice sounds annoyed as he immediately knows who is calling. "Eiri, I'm so sorry. I don't want to say I told you so, but I." "Tohma what the hell are you talking about?" The line go silent for a moment as Eiri's breathing starts to calm down. A shout comes from Shuichi that causes Eiri to almost miss what Tohma says next. "Eiri, Shuichi is leaving you for a younger man."

Eiri's blood runs cold as he hears his heart beating in his ears. "Tohma, what are you talking about? Shuichi isn't cheating on me." Eiri tries to keep his voice calm, but in the end a small quiver slips in. On the other end Tohma's eyebrow creases in worry, "Eiri, Shuichi was seen by a paparazzi running down the street and calling out to his new lover." Eiri can feel his heart clenching as Tohma speaks, "you know that's not true Tohma." Eiri's voice is starting to become heavier as he tries to calm himself down.

Eiri is about to scream at Tohma that Shuichi is right in the other room and not with some lover when Shuichi screams out from near the door "I'M WHAT!" Eiri's head flicks up and a scream fills the apartment. "SHUICHI CAN YOU GET HAKU?"

On the other side of the phone Tohma sits up straight, "Eiri is Haku there?" Flicking his head back to the phone Eiri growls out, "what are you talking about, of course Haku is here. Where else would he be?"

* * *

At the door Shuichi jumps at the screams drifting back from the bedroom. "Oh, ALRIGHT EIRI." Taking off to the bedroom Shuichi runs past Eiri who is questioning someone on the phone. Tatsuha and Ryuichi slowly step into the apartment and right into the living room. There Eiri is still on the phone.

"Tohma listen to me carefully, Haku is not Shuichi's lover, and he's our practice baby." Hanging up without waiting for Tohma's response Eiri then flicks his head over to Tatsuha and Ryuichi.

"Hey Aniki, we….well we heard about Haku and came to confront Shuichi about him." Eiri glares at his brother and the singer, "why is everyone making a big deal about a fake baby?"

"Eiri, don't be so mean to Haku." Steeping into the living room Shuichi catties a small bundle in his arms. A small bundle that caused Ryuichi to once again regain his child like image and coo to Haku. "Oh my goodness Shuichi he's so cute." Shuichi smiled, obviously relieved that his idol was back to normal. "Thanks, Eiri didn't like all the outfits I got for him, but he can have more of a choice when the other little one comes."

Tatsuha looked over at his brother in shock. "You and Shuichi are actually raising a baby?" Eiri shook his head, "Haku is only a practice baby." Shuichi handed Haku over to Ryuichi, "yeah, me and Eiri are getting ready for our new baby." Giggling a little at the shocked look on Tatsuha's face Shuichi turned to head back into the kitchen. "Ryuichi come and help me bake this cake." Immediately Ryuichi follows Shuichi into the kitchen carrying Haku tenderly.

* * *

Still in the living room Eiri collapse back on the couch. Tatsuha sits down a bit slower beside him and look a little bothered by everything he just learned. "So, Haku isn't Shuichi's new lover?" Eiri raised his hands to his temples and rubbed them slowly. "No, Shuichi is not cheating on me with a fake baby." Tatsuha nods his head, "wow, then I guess the media got it wrong."

Eiri's hand drops quickly, "wait you heard about this from the media?" Tatsuha bites his lip nervously, "well, some photographer took a picture of Shuichi running from NG, he also claims that Shuichi was screaming out Haku's name and saying that he was on his way." Eiri shakes his head before yelling out, "Shuichi, you're an idiot."

A scream comes back from the kitchen. "Ryuichi just told me." Eiri chuckled, "well I guess we are going to have to set people straight." Tatsuha just sits there in shock as his brother lets out a chuckle. 'What is going on with my brother?'

* * *

Back in the kitchen Shuichi is adding flour to the mix and stirring slowly. "So Ryuichi, why did you and Tatsuha show up together?" Ryuichi looks up from Haku and a small blush crosses his face. "Well Shu-chan Tat-chan and I ran into each other and were sparkly until we saw the news channel." Shuichi giggles, "awwww, someone has a boyfriend." Ryuichi pouts and goes to set Haku down in a small baby seat by the kitchen table. "Well….someone is hiding a baby." Ryuichi jumps and points a finger at Shuichi.

Carefully pouring the now mixed cake into a baking pan Shuichi lets out a giggle. "Yeah I have been." Spinning around to grab Ryuichi's hands Shuichi begins to gush, "Oh Ryuichi, me and Eiri are going to have our own baby. He or she is going to look like me and Eiri and be made from both of us." Ryuichi's eyes go wide. "OH MY GOD SHUICHI!" The two start jumping up and down.

After a few moments the two stop and Shuichi goes back to his cake. The preheated oven's door is opened and Shuichi slides the cake in. "So Shuichi, you and Eiri aren't adopting a baby, so who is going to be the mother?" Shuichi looks over his shoulder at Ryuichi, "I am. Eiri and I found this doctor who can use mine and Eiri's sperm along with some other stuff." Scratching the side of his head Shuichi stands up straighter, "I admit I don't understand everything that he said, but what I do know is that the baby will be mine and Eiri's down to its DNA."

Ryuichi's eyes go wider than before, if that was at all possible, "so you're goanna be a mommy." Shuichi nods and lets out a giggle before he goes over to Haku. "We're going to have a beautiful baby."

* * *

While our happy couple revels in their joy a group of news casters settle into writing up the gossip. First the group is only following the idea that Shuichi is cheating on Eiri that is till they get a single phone call.

* * *

The next day all is calm in Eiri and Shuichi's home. Haku is quiet in his bassinet and Shuichi is trying to make pancakes in the kitchen. Eiri is at the table, reading through the newspaper. All is quiet, till a scream builds up outside the couple's apartment. Both men look over towards the living room. As a pair they head into the room and out to the balcony. Down below the couple's perch a group of thirty people are screaming up at them. The signs they hold cause Shuichi to whimper in shock and Eiri to glare.

Down below the thirty people spot the couple and increase their screams. "Mutant children are born from gays." These screams were echoed by their signs. 'Gay=Pedo' 'Gays Doom Nations' Also a sign showing two male stick figures on the right and a happy child on the left. In-between the two pictures is an equal sign with an x through it.

* * *

So, the people have learned what Shuichi and Yuki plan to do. Now, how will Eiri and Shuichi deal with this. Also I actually had to look up anti-gay signs for the protesters. I couldn't really think of any good protests for the protesters. I don't even think the one I came up with is all that good.

Well anyways, have a good week everyone. Also sorry it's a little shorter than the last one.


	5. Check in Time

I will make no excuses for how long I have been away. Other than that my computer was broke and I had no way of either writing this or posting it.

So again my apologies. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Back at the clinic Eiri and Shuichi still look a little nervous. Haku is grasped tightly in Shuichi's arms; as if he is afraid he will lose him. Before them Dr. Fumi has a sad smile on his face. "I want to apologize to you both. I do not believe the leak came from our end, but if I find that it did then the person responsible will be handed over to the police." Eiri nods in agreement as he grips Shuichi's left arm. Shuichi doesn't look up from Haku, obviously still upset.

Shuffling through his papers Dr. Fumi tries to put a small smile on his face. "I do have good news though. Shuichi, your mother and sisters tests came back. I am sorry to say that we couldn't harvest any viable eggs from your mother, but your sister gave us three eggs and your father gave us a sample of his X chromosome that you didn't inherit. Once we gain yours we can split the X and make an X that is not exactly yours, but still yours. Just like if you did have two X chromosomes."

A small smile came to Shuichi's face as he lifted his head to look Dr. Fumi in the eye. "So you mean we're on our way to having our own baby?" Dr. Fumi's smile finally reaches his eyes as he also nods. "Yes Mr. Shindou you're on your way." Eiri takes over the conversation while Shuichi beams down at Haku. "So doctor what is the next step then?"

Shuffling through his papers once again Dr. Fumi pulls out a couple of papers and reads them over. "Well Mr. Usegi you still need to have your own sperm collected. You have a couple of choices on how you would like it collected that we can go over in a bit. You need to have a house inspection and of course Haku needs to be checked to see how he is fairing." Looking up from the papers Dr. Fumi grabs a schedule. The inspector can be at you place next Thursday."

"Actually," Eiri sits up straight, "me and Shuichi are going to start looking for a new house tomorrow. Our apartment isn't really met for another person to be living in it." Dr. Fumi responds calmly, "Of course, then when you have your new place we'll set up your appointment. For now I'll take a look at how Haku has been fairing so far."

Shuichi casts his eyes down nervously before he slowly hands Haku over to Dr. Fumi. Taking Haku from Shuichi Dr. Fumi can only smile at the tenderness he shows. After a few moments Haku is laid face down on the desk and a key from Dr. Fumi pocket has back open and the doll quiets it's squirming. From his computer Dr. Fumi removes a cord and plugs it into the dolls back, A few buttons are tapped on the computer before he speaks again.

"Well, it looks like you two are doing a pretty good job." Hitting a few more buttons Dr. Fumi spins his monitor around for Shuichi and Eiri to see. On the screen is a graph with four lines on it. "You see this blue line that dips and rise a few times. This is the sleep line, the up and down pattern shows that the doll slept and awoke at a normal rate." The couple nod as they follow the doctor's finger. "The green line is the food line. Its own up and down pattern shows that you have stabilized a feeding time for the baby. There are a few points that spike, but that is common." Shuichi smiles at that thought, knowing that the spikes were located around the times he and Eiri were a little _busy_.

Going on to a yellow line Dr. Fumi follows it with his pen along the bottom half of the screen. "This yellow line is the cleanliness line. There are no spikes in the line, so we know you kept the doll clean and changed his diaper regularly." Eiri glared at that line, remember what happened the first time he had to change Haku's diaper. Finally Dr. Fumi pointed to a pink line that sits mainly at the top of the graph, but dips every once in a while. Most of the dips happen at the same time as the rises in the sleep line. "This last line is the care line. It measures the amount of attention the doll receives. The line is very high up, which tells me that you gave the doll lots of attention. The few dips are normal, as the doll doesn't feel attention when it's asleep."

Turning the screen back to himself, Dr. Fumi looks over the chart and makes a few notes before he removes the wire from Haku's back and locks the back up. Done with Haku he hands the fake baby back to Shuichi who immediately fixes his top and lays a kiss on his head. Eiri waits and watches Dr. Fumi's face before he makes any comments. "Well Haku is in good health and you're on your way to passing all of your tests." Setting down his pen Dr. Fumi looks up and crosses his fingers, "now I can't let you start decorating your own room till we have the house inspection done. On the other hand I don't thing that is going to be much of a problem, so I suggest you start planning out the plaint and decorations you want in the room."

Eiri nods his head to show that he's following along. Beside him Shuichi's eyes have gone all clouded as he falls into la-la land and imagines his and Eiri's perfect future. Sitting back Dr. Fumi removes a folder and pamphlet from a pile on the shelf just behind him. "Now as I was saying we still need to collect both of your sperm. Now there are a few options that are open to either of you." Opening the pamphlet Dr. Fumi points out a picture of a drawn male holding a cup. "Your first option is to go into one of our empty rooms and stimulate yourself till you release into a prelabeled cup." Flipping tot he next page Dr. Fumi points to the picture of a long needle, "or we could use a needle to remove the sperm cells of you testicles themselves." Beside that picture is one of a strange machine with a long metal bowl attached to it. "Here is an option in which we use a metal rod to send a jolt of electricity directly to the prostate and cause release of sperm."

Before him both Shuichi and Eiri cringe at the last option. "Um...Dr. Fumi of those are our only options I think I'd rather got with the first one." Dr. Fumi holds up his hand for silence before he flips a few more pages in the pamphlet. "You have one more option. This one is called a 'collection condom.' It's effectively like a condom, but has no spermicide in it. The tip is also a little larger." Shuichi's eyes light up a lit and Eiri sits up a little straighter. "The set up is that basically you can collect the sperm that is released during intercourse with your partner. All that you have to make sure is that after you're done you seal the catcher in the labeled jar that you will also receive."

Eiri holds out his hand to take the pamphlet from Dr. Fumi so he can look over the info. While Eiri is looking through the info Shuichi asks, "Can we both do the last one, or is it something that's only for Eiri?" Dr. Fumi lets out a chuckle, "no Shuichi, of course you can both use the last method if you want." Eiri looks up from the pamphlet, "I'm guessing that your going to insist on the cum catcher method." Shuichi nods his head as he speaks, "yes, oh please Eiri. It'll be like we're creating our baby. It'll be more like I actually conceived him or her." Eiri turns his head away and smirks.

Setting the pamphlet down on Dr. Fumi's desk again Eiri sighs before nodding at the doctor. "I think we will take the last method then." Dr. Fumi ignores the pamphlet and instead flicks thought he file he grabbed a few moments ago. A few pieces of paper are removed from the folder and handed over to Eiri. It is at this point that Haku decides that he is tired of being quiet and begins to scream. Immediately all eyes turn to the squirming baby in Shuichi's arms. Jumping into action Shuichi starts to rock Haku with one arm as he reaches towards Eiri who hands him a bottle. As soon as Haku had the bottle he quiets down and Dr. Fumi can finish speaking. "You and Shuichi will have to fill out those paper and then we will get you both set up with a catcher."

Pulling his eyes away from Shuichi Eiri looks over the papers. "That's fine; I can fill them out now. I just need a pen." Dr. Fumi hands Eiri a pen that is sitting on his desk. Quickly Eiri fills out the papers, pausing only to hand the pen to Shuichi so he can sign his name in a few spots. Haku is handed over to Eiri while Shuichi takes over the paper work and hands it back to Dr, Fumi.

With the paper work back in his hands Dr. Fumi leaves the room with a, "I'll be back in a few minutes." Shuichi smiles ad nods at the doctors retreating back before he looks back at Eiri and Haku. 'I have the best lover ever.'

* * *

Two hours later finds Eiri and Shuichi back in their apartment and looking through a catalog of houses. "Well brat which one do you think will work." Shuichi glances up at Eiri before shaking his head and sighing. "I don't know Eiri; I don't think any of these houses are big enough. We need at least three bedrooms and I would say we need two bathrooms."

In a baby seat on the floor Haku is being rocked by the nudging of Shuichi's foot. His quiet coos are the only sign that he is still awake. Eiri glances down at the baby before looking back at the book and flipping a few more pages. "We'll also need a yard and I, personally, would mind a room we can make sound proof."

Shuichi's eyes go wide as he looks up at Eiri. A deep red blush covers his face, "EIRI!" Shuichi's outburst causes Haku to start crying again and an embarrassed Shuichi picks him up. Not having moved Eiri leans back and chuckles. "I wasn't thinking like that brat. I meant a room where you can practice your music and singing when you're at home. You know, so you can still work and watch the baby when I'm out-of-town."

Shuichi blushes even more as he finishes settling the now quiet Haku back into his seat. "Oh...umm yeah that's a great idea Eiri." Sitting up Shuichi stops Eiri's flipping through the book and points to one on the fifth page. "How about this one, it says it has four bedrooms and a finished basement. There are two bathrooms and a half bath in the basement as well." Smiling up at Eiri Shuichi sees a grimace set in his face.

Looking down at where Shuichi is pointing Eiri starts to nod in agreement that they had found a place that sounds perfect. Instead a grimace crosses his face as he looks further down in the houses description. "Shuichi that house is outside of the city. You would have to take a cab into the city everyday for work."

Shuichi frowns as he looks at the houses address and nods in agreement, "yeah it is kinds far." Thinking it over Shuichi's face splits into a grin as he looks back up at Eiri; "I wouldn't need to worry about it, if I could drive." A look of shock crosses Eiri's face as Shuichi continues to grin up at him. In his mind Eiri can't help but scream, 'my baka driving a car.'

* * *

Well, there it is. Eiri and Shuichi are hitting all the marks on their quest to have a baby. But now, will Shuichi really learn to drive a car.


	6. A Home?

So, here is the next chap. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Nazrita: Yeah, Shuichi driving will be interesting to write. As for the baby, soon he or she will be born.

RikuAnimeloverButler: Thanks for your review. Yeah things were a little screwed up. As for the baby, soon he or she shall be born. Plus Shuichi will have his child born of love. Or at least Shuichi will think of it like that.

* * *

Eiri wanted to be upset that he had to leave his beautiful two door sports car at home and drive this little four door car, but the excitement branching off of Shuichi kept him from doing so. Instead he kept his eyes forward as he navigated the streets of a neighborhood that he had never been to, just to look at a house.

After another 10 minutes of driving Eiri finally spotted the house that he was looking for. The moderate two story house didn't look necessarily grand. Instead it's pale blue face and large bay windows looked homey. Beside him Shuichi giggles and as soon as the car stopped he jumped out, leaving Eiri to go into the back seat and remove Haku from his car seat.

At the white door of the blue house a women in her mid 30's stands in an immaculate suit. Her black hair has a few grey strands in it, but still looks neatly set in her high bun. In her arms are a few folders and a key is in her left hand. Spotting the couple she breaks out in a grin and holds out the non-key holding hand. "Well it is nice to meet you Mr. Usegi and Mr. Shindou. I am Mrs. Sumai; I will be the one showing you into your new home."

Shuichi immediately shakes Mrs. Sumai's hand before Eiri steps up behind her and shakes it as well. "It is nice to meet you Mrs. Sumai, now shall we head in." Nodding her head quickly Mrs. Sumai spins around and unlocks the front door to let both men enter.

Inside the first thing that greats our couple is a small mud room where all three remove their shoes and slip into some house slippers. "Now this house was built 20 years ago and refinished only seven years ago." Eiri cuts off the women's speech, "why would this house need to be refinished 13 years after it was built?" Mrs. Sumai is almost cough off guard by Eiri's question, but instead flips through one of the folders she is holding. At the same time she gives herself a moment to gather her thoughts. "Well it seems that the house originally contained three bedrooms. One of which was a large master bedroom. Seven years ago the last homeowners had third child on the way, so they split the master bedroom into two smaller bedrooms. The basement was also finished to become a game room."

Eiri nods his head in acceptance of her explanation before he looks down at Haku's cooing face. Seeing that everything is going over well Mrs. Sumai leads the couple through an arch and into a moderately sized living room. The rug isn't thick, but it also isn't very thin. The simple light brown coloring reminds Eiri of a sandy beach; an n image that is helped along by the baby blue walls and bright lighting. Through another arch is a kitchen, with a small breakfast nook. "This is the main room, as you can see it is well sized and well lit. You can easily fit a couch and TV in here. You could even set a small desk over here in the corner." Mrs. Sumai sweeps her hand around the room, pointing out the windows and corner as she spoke.

Shuichi seems to almost calm down instantly, and casts a disapproving look around the room. "I'm not so sure I like the look of the large windows. While the ledge looks like a nice place to sit and write lyrics, I just can't help but see a small toddler climbing up and going through the window." Eiri raises an eyebrow and glances over at the windows that Shuichi is pointing to, "You may have a point Shuichi."

Mrs. Sumai saw her sale falling through and though quickly on how to save it. "That isn't something I think you really need to worry about." Walking over to the bay window Mrs. Sumai knocked on it a few times before pointing at a few latches. "You see all the windows in the house are made from a tempered glass that is not only shatter resistant, but when it does it will still not fall out of its frame. These latches here are a child safety latches. You can use them when the window it opens to keep the window from opening anymore than a few inches."

Shuichi looks at the window critically before nodding, "that sounds appropriate." Eiri doesn't say anything; he only looks towards the kitchen. "I believe we should look at what the kitchen looks like." Mrs. Sumai immediately stands up straight and invites the couple to follow her. "Of course, right this way gentleman."

The kitchen isn't to large, the appliances are all fairly new and the counter and cabinets are in a dark red oak with pale white artificial marble tops. "As you can see the kitchen offers enough room to create a dinner for four easily and the attached dinning room offers enough room for eight to sit comfortable." The double arch beside the last counter space on the left side of the room leads to a nicely sized room for one to eat in. Its pale yellow wood floors flows easily from the beige tiles of the kitchen floor. The walls in both rooms are the same inviting soft green.

On the right side of the room is a single glass door that leads outside and a plain wood door. Going over to this door first Mrs. Sumai Shows that couple a simple bathroom that contains a white tile floor, light green walls only a shade or two darker than the kitchen's. A white porcelain toilet, sink, and shower line the walls with a small half window above the toilet. A medicine cabinet hangs above the sink. "This is one of the bathrooms. As you can see it is in the style of modern European bath. Upstairs there is a larger, more traditional bathroom." Shuichi takes a look in real quick before he looks outside. "I would like to see the yard."

Mrs. Sumai seems put off as Eiri still keeps his mouth shut. Only glancing in the bathroom for half a second more than Shuichi does, Eiri follows outside with a cranky Haku. Feeling a little irritated Mrs. Sumai follows the trio outside and places a smile back on her face. "As you can see the back yard is quite spacious and the grass a beautiful green. I'm sure you can just imagine your son running about and playing games with friends."

Eiri for the most part had to agree with Mrs. Sumai. The grass was thick and a deep forest green. Small fenced in garden sat against the right side of the yard. A rock, stockade fences surrounds the entire yard. Beside him Shuichi is giving the yard a critical eye before he only gives a quick nod and turns away to go back inside. Mrs. Sumai allows a small grimace to cross her face before she follows Shuichi inside. The last to reenter the house Eiri has a simple smirk on his face, 'my little baka is going to drive that lady crazy.'

For the rest of the afternoon Mrs. Sumai shows Eiri and Shuichi the one small bedroom downstairs that would make a fine study for Eiri. Up a smile white stair case Mus. Sumai then pointed out the two other medium sized bedrooms, the one master bedroom, and a large bathroom with a full bath. Each room is cream in color and the carpet through out the floor is a pale pink that Eiri knows they will rip out immediately. Each of the room has a small closet, except for the master bedroom, which contains a large walk in closet.

The finished basement is the last room Mrs. Sumai shows the couple. Immediately Shuichi is disappointed.

"This is the finished basement?" Shuichi's whiny voice enhances his annoyance and Eiri can't help but scrunch up his nose in agreement.

The whole room is a bright and overly annoying yellow. A corner of the basement is closed off and where the laundry room and half bath are. A pale green carpet covers the whole floor. The part of the room that makes Eiri wonder who had actually been hired to do the horrible job is that the walls are slightly damp in the cracks of each corner and by the small windows at the top.

Mrs. Sumai casts a nervous glance around the space. "Umm, yes the job was self done by the last owners and...the space has never had a flood. As you can see the carpet is not at all damaged."

Eiri doesn't cast a glance over at Mrs. Sumai. Instead he places a hand on Shuichi's shoulder, "it would need some work." A nod from Shuichi has him continuing, "of course this will affect the amount of money we would be willing to bid for the house."

Behind them Mrs. Sumai almost wants to let out a cheer. The way Eiri is speaking tells her she hasn't lost this sale yet. All she needs to do is somehow sweeten the deal and get as much out of them as possible. "Yes well, the owner has received a few nice offers, so I would suggest offering at least if not close to what they want for the house, or you will have a hard time getting it."

Eiri glances back at Mrs. Sumai before shrugging his shoulders. "We'll only offer what we think is fair. With this kind of damage, we can only guess that this horribly paint may just be hiding more damage." Eiri finishes off with giving Mrs. Sumai a cold glance. One that Shuichi doesn't see but knows is being given.

* * *

A small smile graces Eiri's face as he lays Haku down to sleep in his small bassinet in the couple's room. A pair of slim arms wrap around his waist An Eiri can't help but sigh has he lays his larger hand over Shuichi's smaller one.

"Soon our own little one will be here." Eiri nods at Shuichi's calming words. "You still worried that you wont make a good dad, aren't you?"

Eiri releases a breath that he didn't realize he had held when Shuichi started to address him. "Yeah I guess I am. You know I don't get along well with my father. I sometimes wonder..."

Eiri is cut off by Shuichi placing his free hand over Eiri's heart. "Don't speak that way Eiri. You may be short tempered, rude, cranky..."

Eiri cuts off Shuichi with a bite, "when are you going to give me a reason to believe I'll make a good dad."

Shuichi chuckles before removing his hands to walk around Eiri and look him in the eyes. Wrapping Eiri's hands in his Shuichi leans forward, never breaking eye contact, and lays a kiss on Eiri's hands, "but you are also a loving man. I know other don't see it, but I do. I love you Eiri and I know you will love our child."

Pulling Shuichi close Eiri buries his face into Shuichi's freshly showered hair. The scent of strawberries fills his nose as he they stand there together in peace. Together preparing mentally for the changes that are to come into there lives.

* * *

With their bid of 29,000,000 Yen down Eiri turns his attention to the next task at hand, teaching Shuichi to drive. So that is why Eiri has found himself sitting in a small red, four door Toyota next to a nervous Shuichi. Haku is over at Hiro's apartment so that Eiri can give Shuichi all of his attention, and for Haku's safety.

So in an empty parking lot Eiri points out a few things for Shuichi. "Aright, so you push in the gas and at the same time push in this button here. This is called a shifter, it is sitting at P, meaning park. When you have everything pushed in and the car on, you switch it to D, for drive; then slowly lift your foot off the break and put it lightly on the gas."

Shuichi nods his head and slowly turns the key to turn on the car. Then pushing in the gas Shuichi does as Eiri says and moves the shifter from P to D. Eiri watches, one hand sitting on the window before him and his other ready to fly out and grab the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath Shuichi lifts his foot off the break and immediately screams as the car starts to creep forward.

* * *

Well there it is. They house is being bid on and Shuichi is starting his driving lessons.

Also a little Eiri and Shuichi fluff cause I'm in a fluffy mood.


	7. A Bit of Fluff and Stupid Media

Well it's been awhile and I am in a posting mood. So here is another chapter. This chapter has a bit of fluff, though because of all the people going around and red flagging stories, anyone who wants the more serious part will have to review and tell me so in the review. I plan on writing the seen as soon as I finish posting this.

Ironstringbean: thanks, sorry the review took so long. I don't have much of an excuse, but I do live right on the jersey shore.

Nazrita: I have to admit I took the driving experience from my sister's first lesson. I actually did a pretty good job my first time behind the wheel. Anyway, I'm glad you like the story.

Riku Animelover Butler: Well the reason I had them bid so much is this, I found on average that in America a three bedroom house in a nice neighborhood is around $300,000.00. Now in Japan there are no cents, so I had to move the decimal place over to 300,000,000. Then cause I wanted to go slightly under the average price here in America I made it 29,000,000 or $290,000.00. So yeah that's how I worked that out.

* * *

Eiri felt an approaching headache taking him over as he leaned back in his passenger seat. Beside him Shuichi has found how to turn on the windshield wipers, but isn't sure how to turn it off. Reaching over Eiri flips the wipers off and points to the light switch.

"I said, it is getting dark now so turn on the headlights."

Eiri flips the lights on for Shuichi before leaning back into his seat. Shuichi doesn't look up to face Eiri, instead he depressed the break and switches the car into drive and does as Eiri told him at his first lesson and slowly removes his foot from the beak and sets it on the gas. Slowly the car moves forward, yet this time Shuichi doesn't react. He keeps his foot steady and increases the speed steadily to reach 25mph. Eiri opens one of his eyes to glance over at Shuichi. It had taken four lessons, but it appeared Shuichi was finally getting the hang of the car.

"Good Shuichi now follows the lines in the parking lot and make a right at the end."

The first turn Shuichi take, he over turns and though he would normally look over at Eiri ashamed, this time instead he keeps his eyes on the road and straightens the car out and tries again at the next end of row. Beside him Eiri nods his head to himself and at the same time to Shuichi's silent form.

'The little baka is actually getting the hang of it.' Casting and eye at the road in front of him Eiri saw the pothole in the road before Shuichi, shown by how he jerked the wheel at the last moment to avoid the whole. 'Though I still don't think I'll let him near my Mercedes.'

* * *

As Haku lays in his small bassinet in the other room Shuichi rests his head on Eiri sweat slick chest. The erratic beating within the chest turned pillow is slowing down steadily. The moonlight that filters into the room lies across the couples' shoulders and onto the small table beside their bed. Beside a small table lamp that Eiri reads to when he lies beside Shuichi are three very rectangle like objects. One is a small radio that allows the couple to listen to Haku's silent dreams.

The two other beside it are smaller but in Shuichi's mind so much more important than a tiny radio. The two child proof capped, pill like containers sit side beside in the moonlight. Each container has a small neatly typed out label across their front and a plastic baggy like object inside. Creamy liquid sits comfortably in each baggy. No words are spoken during this perfect moment. Even Haku is silent in his bassinet.

It's almost as if the still in the air gives a deeper meaning to this moment. Eiri moves to slowly lay an arm around the delicate figure rest against him. His eyes move slowly from the capsules beside the couple and to the ethereal face of his little lover who peers up at him now. No words are said as the couple joins together in a simple sweet kiss. The kiss is neither rushed nor deepened, just a kiss full of love and commitment to each other and what they have created. The couple knows they must part; the two capsules have to be put into the freezer to hold them over till the next day when Eiri will take them into the clinic. Till then the couple hold each other and kiss tenderly, wanting this moment to last forever.

* * *

Eiri slowed his convertible down as he came to another red light. In the seat beside him sat Haku, the baby doll was wiggling slightly. A few more lights are passed through before Eiri reaches the clinic. Once inside the procedure is quick, a few forms are filled out and the two cylinders are handed over to the nurse at the desk. She assures Eiri that they will be sent right to the doctor and labs that everything can be set up.

It is as he is leaving that Eiri actually faces a problem of his own. In his arms Haku starts to shift and wiggle a bit more. The wiggling becomes so harsh Eiri almost loses his grip on Haku. Holding Haku tighter to himself Eiri tries to coo to the baby that has now started to cry.

"Come on Haku, what's wrong? We're almost done, we just have to stop at the store and we can do home."

Haku doesn't seem to take Eiri's words in as his cries only increase in pitch. On the side-walk a few people walking around take notice. Among the group are a few protesters and photographers/stalkers. Eiri looks worried for a moment as the groups of people get closer. Taking a step back Eiri rushes back into the clinic and holds Haku tight to his chest.

"It's alright, they can't come in."

One of the nurses comes closer to Eiri and looks past him to the people outside. "Those pests, they just can't leave people alone."

Eiri can't help but agree before sitting down in one of the waiting room chairs. Seemingly unconsciously Eiri reaches into the baby bag that Shuichi pushed on him as he headed out the door. The bottle within isn't very hot, but the bottle warmer wrapped around it has kept it at least warm enough for the baby. Haku is fed while Eiri waits for the crowd to leave. 'Just great I wonder how long I'll be stuck here for now.'

* * *

At NG Shuichi is in a sound booth, the last few lines of a new song leaving his lips as a soft guitar plays though his head phones and dies out. Silence fills the room, a few tears are leaking out of Shuichi clouded eyes. Outside the booth K is nodding his head as the sound runners save the latest recording.

A thumbs up from K is Shuichi's cue that he is done and can leave the booth. Shuichi nods back before hanging up his headphones on the mic and heads for the break room to grab a bottle of water.

In the break room Hiro is watching TV as he strums his guitar. Suguru is doing some homework over at a table in the corner. As Shuichi enters the room and bounds in Hiro looks over to smile at him.

It is as Shuichi is grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge that the room's atmosphere is broken. On the TV the two news broadcasters head into the celebrity gossip segment.

"Well now for the latest on everyone's favorite heart-throb. Author and overall player Eiri Yuki was seen outside of a nearby fertility clinic today, with get this, a screaming baby in his hands."

In the room the three occupants' eyes flew to the screen. One pair in particular goes wide as on the screen photos of one Eiri Yuki are shown. His blond hair is immaculate, yet his face looks nervous. While he is dressed in a simple white button up and dark jeans; over his right shoulder is a pink and purple stared baby bag. A clearly upset Haku is in his arms. The pic then switches to an image of Eiri rushing back inside the clinic. The next photo is shown with the news anchors talking in the back ground.

"While over the years many women have claimed to be pregnant with Yuki-sama's child, it seems one such child will be proven." The male news anchor than filters in, Yuki-sama does look like a natural holding his child and feeding him." "That's true Tomoe, an inside witness shot this photo of Yuki-sama feeding his small child that is reported to be named Haku. Though we have yet to learn the mother of the child's name, it is believed that Yuki-sama either paid a woman to carry this sweet dear." "Then again some believe that Yuki-sama impregnated a one night stand that he had with or without is lovers Shindou-san's permission." "Well to Yuki-sama, little Haku, his mother, and the seemingly adopted mother Shindou-san, good luck and good night."

As the report ended Hiro and Suguru looked away from the TV and to the silent tear filled face of one Shuichi Shindou. Hiro being the closer of the two immediately pulled Shuichi into his arms, "calm down now Shuichi, you know nothing that they said was true. Heck those people don't even know Haku is a training doll. Heck they think a dark-haired baby boy, with dark eyes and plain flat feature has to be 100% Eiri's kid."

Suguru adds in, "Besides we all know that your real little one will be here soon and then they'll look real dumb; especially since they won't see Haku anywhere."

Shuichi slowly calms down and nods his head, "your right. Eiri never cheated on me and got some woman pregnant. Plus our own child will look like both of us."

"There you go Shu, now how about I give you a lift back home and you can spend some time with Eiri and Haku." Hiro jumped up and slapped a now smiling Shuichi on the back. "Thanks Hiro, you to Suguru." Suguru just waves Shuichi off as the two band members head out of the room.

* * *

Finally at home Shuichi heads in to find the apartment empty, though he does pause at Eiri's office to see if he is perhaps working on a new novel.

"Hmmm, I guess Eiri stopped to pick something up, or I hope he was able to get away from the clinic." Chuckling to himself Shuichi heads into the living room and hits the button on the answering machine. The first voice that filters though is Eiri's editor reminding him that he had a book signing this weekend this attend to. Then Sakano's voice filters in and reminds Shuichi that tomorrow they have an interview at noon and he needs to be at the restaurant ON TIME, K's voice filters in the background bringing up, "I'll make sure your there if you don't."

Shuichi swallows immediately noticing the threat in K's voice. Though the next message is one that being a smile to Shuichi's face.

"Hello Mr. Usegi and Mr. Shindou, this is Mrs. Sumai the realtor. I am calling to inform you that you had the winning bid for the house. Congratulations, please call me back when you get this message so we can get to the paper work."

* * *

Well, there's the latest chap. They have their house and Eiri has another moment with Haku.

Remember to check and mention if you want the extra part.


End file.
